<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dax &amp; The Doctor by Rubynye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422214">Dax &amp; The Doctor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye'>Rubynye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fanart, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Jadzia running into adventure!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jadzia Dax (ST DS9)&amp;Thirteenth Doctor (Doctor Who 2005), Jadzia Dax (ST DS9)/Thirteenth Doctor (Doctor Who 2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dax &amp; The Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/gifts">akingnotaprincess</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For  akingnotaprincess in the Chocolate Box 2020 challenge. This prompt took over my imagination!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>